


Happy Anniversary Dear

by sociallyawkwarddarling



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Anniversary, Begging, Cheren is a weenie for White, Couch Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Workaholic boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwarddarling/pseuds/sociallyawkwarddarling
Summary: I love these two and there isn't any smut of them so I am fixing thatCheren is still working on his and White's anniversary and she wants to spend the night with her fiancé, so she does what any woman would do. Bother him until he caves





	Happy Anniversary Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienna/gifts).



“Cheren come on, you’ve been working all night. It’s our anniversary, I just want you to pay attention to me even if it’s for a few minutes please..?” White whined softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips pressing into his cheek and neck. She was already dressed for bed, wearing a simple tank top with nothing underneath and shorts. All she wanted was to be in his arms, she hadn’t had a day to hold him in so very long. The champion was only human, all she wanted was to have him pay attention to her not the homework or grades. She had begged him to take the next few days off, she wanted so badly to spend their anniversary together not fighting for his attention. Lightly pressing nips and soft bites to his neck to gather his attention, a soft sigh fell from her lover’s lips as he finally closed the pen he was using. A triumphant feeling shot through her veins as he shot her an annoyed but endearing glance, the female quickly over the couch and into his lap.

She was so incorrigible, she always was begging for his attention. And he could never say no to her even though he really wanted to some days, she was right though. This was their anniversary and she was right to want him to pay more attention, the moment she started to nip at his skin he knew it was time. Putting aside the urge to finish his grading he let her win this time, she had asked for this. He had closed the gym for the few days, just to spend time with the love of his life. As soon as she fell into his lap and snuggled into his warmth, he hadn’t realized that it was so cold until now. “You are the most needy woman I have ever met you know that..? But Arceus I love you for that, I love that about you…” Cheren lightly pressed a few kisses to her forehead, holding her close as she let out a soft giggle.

“I know you do, and I love you for that… Thank you for finally putting your work aside and being a good fiance, I’ve missed holding you like this…” White hummed softly as she pressed soft kisses into his neck, his jaw, moving to his lips quickly. They had been engaged for nearly two years now, they had started their relationship when she had only been nineteen. He had only been twenty, but that was four years ago. They had been in love for years prior though, years before they had ever admitted it to the other. White had broken his heart, made him cry, and chased after a man who never loved her. He had proposed on the old Victory Road, she had been there training her newest member to her team. Her Luxray, replacing Miltank so she could relax and be a happy Pokemon. Lux was a fiesty addition to her team and she was excited to add her to her roster, she hadn’t expected that. She hadn’t expected to see her boyfriend in her usual training spot, and she didn’t think he would ever get down on one knee and ask her to be his.

But Cheren did, and now she was planning her and his wedding, it was going to be simple. A happy affair between him and her, Bianca, their parents, a few friends. It was planned in a few months, she was looking forward to being his for all the years to come. To have a family with him.. To be able to hold him each day and not worry about how Bianca suddenly had feelings for him again, and her worrying if her Cheren loved her still. She knew he did but, after N she didn’t know if she could ever believe anything anymore. Lightly pressing her lips into his as she latched herself closer to him, he smelt so wonderful, he smelt like home. Ever since they had moved in together she realized just how comforting he smelt. Cinnamon, a sort of book smell too… It made her so happy to have someone so comforting around her, all she could imagine was her Cheren. Humming softly as she lightly kissed his nose and moved either of her legs to his waist. It was their anniversary and boy did she want to have her fiance in this moment, her fingertips running under his white shirt. Undoing his tie with his other hand before she gave him a shy look.

“Hey… Do you mind if we..? I’d really love to have you right now, I’m really wanting to have a nice anniversary night with you… If you’d like…” White normally was so shy, and all she wanted was Cheren in this moment. She never liked to be the one suggesting to be intimate with him, she was never good at asking if he wanted her. A soft rose blush filled her face as she nuzzled herself into his neck, whimpering softly as she trained her fingers further up his chest. “Please..? I want you so badly…” Her voice broke as she moved to undo the buttons on his dress shirt, noticing the blush growing on his own face.

“So shy… Of course we can, this is our night love… If you want to fly to Kalos I don’t think I would even deny that tonight, you lead my love.” Cheren always was better at the sexual part of their relationship, he had been with so many women while she had left to chase N. He had become so good at being able to be with White even though she was so shy about it. She had only had sex a handful of times, with N and him that was the whole extent. The female moved to take of his shirt, she could already feel the growing tent in his pants. Arceus knew she was already getting wet herself, and the feeling was so unbearable. Moving to grind herself into his leg so desperately, her lips quickly trailing up and down his neck. She was already wanting to skip the foreplay and dive right into the main course, lightly tugging at his dress pants. Undoing the button and moving to the ground, her face in between his legs as she pulled off the navy pants he always wore.

She was always someone who trembled whenever they got this far, no matter how many times they had done this. Her hands pulled out his length from his black boxers, she always was so good at getting him aroused at the easiest of things. Taking a soft breath to steel herself before she gave his hardened length a small pump, whimpering softly as she heard him inhale sharply. A soft smile found her face as she moved to lick his length, giggling as he let out the most pathetic of moans. Even if he was good at sex, whenever he was the one receiving the pleasure he let out soft and adorable whimpers. Though when he was the one who was doing so he was so good at making her feel so good, making her want him so badly. He was surprisingly large, surprisingly thick too. It was strange for her to think that the scrawny little nerd she knew before. But he was a man now, he had filled out. His body was toned and he was so much taller than her now, it made her slightly jealous at times. She had to stand on her toes to just kiss his cheek, it was aggravating at times. While others she loved him towering over her, pressing her against a wall and pinning her down. 

Oh shit, this was already to good. Cheren was always amazed at how much his fiance could fit of him down her throat, she was already so petite compared to him. She had grown in the hips and the chest, but she had remained the same size she was when she was sixteen. When they first decided to try being with each other, the gym leader was so terrified that he would hurt her. But he didn’t, he never could. Being with her made him feel complete, it made him never want to stop being with the other so they never did. It was an almost daily occurrence, though in the past few weeks they hadn’t had the chance. It made her more than just needy in this moment, all she wanted was to taste him. To feel him inside of her touching parts she could never reach, making her beg for more of him.. “H-Hey White, c-can we… I-I want to be inside you already…” His voice shook as she swallowed his entire length in her mouth, her hands moving to the two sacs beneath the organ. He was gripping onto the couch with one hand while the other pushed her head down further, that /minx/. A familiar heat washed over his stomach as the pleasure overcame him, letting out a pathetic whimper as he released the pent up seed that he had stored in their few weeks of abstinence.

White grinned as she got her salty treat, pulling away with a happy smile. He must have been so very pent up to fill her with that much, and she knew this was only getting starting. As soon as he came down from that high she saw his lovely fiance, she was letting his seed that dripped onto his fingers linger there for a moment. Cheren knew from previous experience that she had already swallowed the mess he left in her throat, now she was working on the remnants on her fingers. It was all too much, seeing White like this, so desperate for him. As soon as she was done with her little show, the male slammed herself into her lips, pulling her up to carry her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he quickly made his way to their bedroom, pushing his lover on the bed while he undid her hair. Taking off the silk gray shorts and chuckling at the sight of her lace black thong, that was his favorite… He had to see more of her, pulling of the white tank top she was wearing until like him she was completely naked. Her breasts had grown so much, and before they were already so nice, the topic of many a discussion with Black and N. Now he got to see the full glory of what a woman she had become, her breasts didn’t fit in his hand anymore. They drooped over the sides of her chest, his hands quickly supported them kneading the tender flesh.

“Hmmm not so brave now are you..? No matter I can’t wait any longer, let’s get to it.” Cheren pulled her legs onto his shoulders, lightly teasing her entrance with his length before slamming into her warmth. A groan left his throat as he began to thrust, he never was gentle with her unless they fought. And right now he needed to heave himself into her velvet wet walls, so he began pistoning himself into her. Grunts and pants leaving him as she blushed and hid behind her hands, she was always so shy at this. And that damned blush only accomplished making him harder, he had been with his flurry of women while she had left and that only made him more adept at causing her pleasure. His thumb brushed against the small bulge in her stomach everytime she fully sheathed himself inside of her. Leaning down and biting at her neck, whispering the most obscene things into her ear as he began rotating his hips. This time adding torque to his sloppy thrusting, he was already becoming undone. She was a moaning mess and he knew that within a few minutes she would finish and wait for him to fill her. He had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn’t going to be the case today, he was so close to spurting his essence deep inside of her. The aching in his groin grew until he bit down, wincing slightly at the cry of pain she let out. Ah maybe that wasn’t the best idea… But as his length twitched, releasing more and more of himself inside a thought hit him. She hadn’t taken her birth control for at least a month. Shit.

“C-Cheren I…” The way he slammed in and bit down she couldn’t help it herself, she milked his length as her own orgasm hit. Her legs and entire body beginning to twitch with such intense pleasure, he collapsed on top of her as she whimpered softly. She always enjoyed staying connected after they made love, so as he moved to the side and pressed soft and loving kisses to her neck. She stayed close letting his softening and now sore member stay within her, she knew that this wasn’t a good idea. She had stopped birth control to regulate herself for their upcoming wedding, White and Cheren wanted a family, a large family. And it seemed liked the ideal time to stop. “If something does come from this… I want you to know that I love you.”

The male blushed as he gently tipped her chin upwards, pressing his lips to hers and smiling at her lovingly. “You’re ready to be a mother..? I think it would suit you, being pregnant… Carrying my baby…” Cheren hummed softly as he imagined her within a few months swelling with their child, she’d still be so cute in his eyes. She would probably be a goddess when she was pregnant, she already was one now. “I’d like that, you being pregnant while we get married. It’d just show N that you were mine.” His lips found her ear as he nipped at the soft lobe, smiling as he felt his fiance whimper at the touches. Her face buried into his chest as he continued teasing her.

“I’ve been ready for so long… I think that we would be really good parents, that we would have beautiful children… I-I want to show everyone that you are mine... “ White whispered the words shyly, she could see herself having his baby. Growing old and gray with him, having a family and eventually leaving this planet with him. She had never loved someone as intensely as she did him, and the idea that she might be carrying his child made her smile. “Hey… I love you..”

“I love you too..”


End file.
